


三次Q帮Seb包扎伤口，一次他没有。

by Ailuen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies), The Brothers Grimsby (2016)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuen/pseuds/Ailuen
Summary: 009！Sebastian X 军需官！Q，跨界拉郎，私设如山。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 009！Sebastian X 军需官！Q，跨界拉郎，私设如山。

01.  
Q真的很怀疑自己是怎么走到这一步的，爱上了一个偶尔半夜突然出现在他家里并多半是让他来处理伤口的男人。这一切也许都是从那个雨夜开始。

他半夜里被猫吵醒，看到窗外的大雨想着客厅的窗户还没关，然后在客厅地板上发现了一个湿透了的男人。

“很抱歉被你发现了，”男人似乎没有坐起来的力气，只是用力仰着头虚弱的讲话。“我本来只是想待一小会就走的，也许还会借用一下纱布。”

Q闻到了他身上传来的血腥味，他下意识地寻找手边能称得上武器的东西，却发现他生活安逸得连件防身的东西都没有准备。不过Q就是Q，当他冷静下来仔细评估一下这个男人的状态，发现以他的情况不能对自己造成什么威胁之后就靠近他，试图把他扶起来。

“你带着一身伤口出现在我家里。是有人在追杀你。”Q冷静分析。“你甩掉他们了吗。”

“是的，我确保他们不会发现这里，也绝不会因此牵连到你。我只想在这休息一下就离开。”

“我恐怕不能让你离开。”Q得到了他想要的答案，很严肃地说。“你身上的伤口，得处理一下。”

Q有点艰难的把他扶到浴室，因为他那超过自己一个头的身高。他把男人安排到浴缸边缘坐下，然后剥掉最外面的那件皮衣。黑色的T恤很好的掩盖了血迹，让Q没办法判断伤口在哪。

“肩上，我猜子弹是直接穿过去了。腹部还有一道刀伤。”他在Q找医药箱的时候说到。他试图脱掉衣服，却牵连到伤口，逼得他发出小声的抽气。

紧身的布料被血迹、雨水和灰尘糊在伤口上，Q阻止了他想一把扯掉衣服的手，在医疗箱里翻出一把小剪刀，沿着两个伤口剪掉了多余的衣服，又把棉球弄湿，一点点的浸润干涸的血迹，然后轻轻地从伤口上揭掉。

饶是不晕血的Q也被那伤口吓到了。肩膀上是规则的圆形枪伤，而腹部狰狞的刀伤却皮肉翻涌。

“请帮忙找一根针来好吗？”Q慌忙跑去客厅找出了他没用过几次的针线包，虽然他的手一直在发抖也没忘记把那根针消毒后再递给他。男人拆了一盒新的牙线开始缝合伤口，针线穿过皮肉的声音在这个有些狭小的浴室里响得过分。Q别过头缩起身体，似乎能感觉到缝合的疼痛。

“别怕，不是很疼。”他居然用颤抖的声音安慰着Q。缝完最后一针，男人有些脱力的松了口气，Q赶紧接过来，在他的指导下打上外科结，虽然手一直在抖，但是没有一点牵动伤口。

在包扎完所有伤口之后，那个男人穿着Q的旧睡衣裹着厚厚的毯子被安置在沙发上。雨水和失血过多让他体温降低，昏昏沉沉地窝在对于他的身高有些短的沙发里。猫好奇又警惕地绕着沙发转圈，Q在浴室收拾药箱。回到客厅之前在厨房里停留了一下，看着一柜子的茶包和一瓶用来做菜的朗姆酒思考了半天，还是冲了一杯热羊奶，想了想又加了两勺蜂蜜。

沙发上的男人被轻柔地叫醒，手里被塞了一个热气腾腾的马克杯。他低头啜了口那香甜的乳白色液体，发现两只猫在冲着他不满地哈气。

“羊奶粉，猫们的最爱。”Q有点尴尬的把猫赶回屋里去。“鉴于你现在的情况，摄入茶多酚或者是酒精都不是种好的选择。”

“谢谢你，好心人。”他喝完了羊奶，把杯子放到茶几上，又倒回沙发里。Q帮他重新盖好毯子，关上灯回到卧室去睡了。

第二天闹钟一响Q就猛地弹起来跑到客厅，不出所料人已经走了。地板上的水渍不见了，浴缸里的血迹不见了，连垃圾桶里带血的T恤碎片和酒精棉球也不见了。Q简直怀疑这是一场梦，除了茶几上洗干净的杯子和沙发上叠好的睡衣和毯子。

Q再次和那个男人产生联系是一个月以后的事了。那天他收到两个大箱子，一箱是各种猫玩具和一个智能铲屎猫厕所，另一箱是整一箱羊奶粉。他在奶粉箱子里找到一张卡片，上面细长的字体手写着，  
“一点谢礼，很抱歉我抢了两位小可爱最心爱的口粮。”

 

02.  
第二次，Q目睹了非法入侵民宅的全过程。

那个晚上，Q为了赶项目进度窝在沙发里熬夜写代码，突然就听见窗户咔嗒响动，然后眼看着窗帘飘起，从外面跳进来一个穿着全套黑色晚礼服的男人。他身形矫健，像极了某种大型猫科动物，鉴于他那被阅读灯映得闪亮的光头，Q在心里把他归类于某种短毛的猫科动物，比如豹子。

第二次入侵简直轻车熟路，Q坐在沙发上翻了个超大的白眼，“你是把我家当安全屋了吗？”

“抱歉，形势所迫。”他有点艰难地，又熟练地挪到沙发的另一头坐下，Q这才发现他大腿上西装裤被划破了，露出了一条长长的伤口。

“腿上有伤还能翻窗你是怎么做到的？我家可是三楼！”Q认命地起身去拿医药箱，“第一次你也是翻窗进来的？”

“是撬了门锁，真不好意思。”听他的声音很稳定，至少情况比上一次好很多，Q暗暗放下心。噢不对，他干嘛要担心一个闯入他家里的不速之客呢，换个防盗性更强的门锁才是他真正需要上心的事情。

他的伤口不深，但是位置很尴尬。Q不得不让他脱下西裤。黑色衬衫的衣摆遮住了那些会让Q想入非非的隐私部位，只露出大腿的中段让他清理伤口。那块皮肤因为常年不见天日而变得苍白，Q能看到由于他执棉球划过皮肤泛起又消下的小疙瘩，还有由于疼痛而绷紧微微颤抖的肌肉线条。

“既然是第二次见面了，我是不是至少可以知道你的名字？毕竟，看起来做你这行的有太多需要保密的东西。”Q为了消解空气中尴尬的沉默也为了转移让他鼻子痒痒的注意力这么问到。一阵长得让Q以为他不会回答的沉默过后，男人回答了。

“Sebastian。”一个可爱的名字。

“Seb，”Q没发现他自然而然地用了昵称，“我叫Quin，或者你可以直接叫我Q。”

“Q。”男人的尾音含糊而上扬，Q抬头直视他的眼睛，有点分不清他是只叫他名字还是叫他小可爱(cutie )。

这个神秘的杀手有着一双纯净而圆润的眼睛，当它们不再因为疼痛或是别的什么原因被紧皱的眉头遮住的时候，它们让他显得真诚而友善。那双榛绿色的眼睛让Q想到了清晨树林，那眼睛的形状则让他想到了奔跑在林间的鹿。

有点别扭地帮Seb缠好纱布，Q收拾了医药箱。回到客厅前他依然在厨房里停了一下，然后依然带回来一杯热羊奶。

“为什么非得在我赶DDL的时候来？”Q把杯子塞到他手里之后抱怨道，抱起笔电疯狂地敲击键盘。而Seb则是若有所思地盯着手里热腾腾的杯子。

“我觉得以我今天的状况摄取一点茶多酚甚至酒精是没有问题的。”

“你只能喝这个。”Q朝蜷在毛绒地毯上睡觉的猫们挥了挥手。“小猫们总是长得很快，所以他们很快过了需要喝羊奶的年纪。”然后他又朝客厅角落一个纸箱那挥挥手。“上次你送的奶粉还有大半箱，我不喝任何奶制品。所以，你只有这个。”

可怜的受伤杀手只能继续捧着杯子享受他的幼猫饮料，Q对着电脑屏幕露出了一点胜利的微笑。

第二天早上Q是被猫踩醒的，他发现自己就睡在了沙发上，身上盖着一条毯子，笔电被合起来稳妥地放在茶几上。像上次一样，除了那个被刷干净的马克杯，没有任何痕迹能证明昨晚的那场相遇。

起码我知道了他的名字，Q想。

 

  
03.  
如果说前两次的闯入是慌不择路，那么第三次就是处心积虑且志在必得。

刚刚任务归来的Sebastian又径直溜到了Q家的门口，他却没有想到门锁真的被换了，特工差点被这个指纹加动态密码的门锁电了一个跟头。

Q从Seb靠近他门口的时候就收到警报了，在这会他正好整以暇地等在窗边。果然，特工身手矫健地从窗户跳进来。

“我真应该在窗户上也安个电网。”Q假装不满地说，但是眼睛依然上下扫射了他一圈，像是在检查他身上的受伤情况。这一次特工又穿回了那件黑色皮夹克，但是却像是在哪个泥堆里打过滚一样灰扑扑的。他行动自如，身上没有明显的大伤口，只是鼻梁上磕破了好大一块。特工照旧熟练地往沙发上一坐，Q却在他屁股挨到垫子前把他赶去了浴室，又劈头盖脸的扔给他一套干净换洗衣服。

Q给他的是一件普通的白T恤和一条灰色运动裤，衣服尚算合身，只是裤子有些短，露出了一段精瘦的脚踝。洗澡过后是惯例的包扎伤口时间，Q看着双手搭在膝盖上乖乖等待的特工又气又笑，明明没有什么需要帮忙包扎的伤口还偏偏做出这副样子来。虽说如此，Q还是耐心地帮特工手臂上那些细碎的擦伤上了药，又在他的鼻梁上啪了一块创可贴，配上他故意蹙起来的八字眉毛，显得可怜兮兮的。

忽然一个小盒子被递到手里，“谢礼。”是一小盒茶叶，也不知特工是从哪里变出来的。

“你是谢上次的呢，还是谢这次的。”Q收下茶叶，一边收拾药箱一边问。

“是谢上一次，这一回下次另谢。”

“还有下一次呢？”Q不知在厨房鼓捣些什么，不一会就端了两个杯子过来。Seb一见杯子就下意识警惕地看向墙角找那个奶粉箱子，杯子被Q强塞在了手里。

“奶粉早就捐给流浪猫救助中心了，”Q尝了一口杯中的液体，满意地靠在沙发里。“尝尝你带来的茶，味道不错。”

“最近过得怎么样？”在他们各自享受红茶的一小段安静之后特工发问。窝在柔软的沙发里，腿上趴着一只轻轻咕噜的猫咪，陷在红茶香气，柑橘味沐浴露和衣物柔顺剂味道组成的气息中，特工竟没意识到他嘴边溜出了一句对于他两人关系过于亲密的问句。

“唔，在生活上，如你所见，”Q居然没有一点迟疑地回答了，他有点幸灾乐祸的指指大门。“我升级了安全防盗系统，”他又瞟了一眼窗户，“显然还有个漏洞。”

Seb无声的笑了，放松地看着Q絮絮叨叨地讲他最近的生活。

“我最近升职了，科研经费变多了，可以开始研究新的项目。不过有个难缠的下属，质疑我的能力还不听我指挥，总是制造各种麻烦，弄得我加班的时间都变长了。”Q看着Seb充满笑意的眼睛，有点不好意思地停下自己的滔滔不绝。“你呢，最近好吗？我猜，你可能没有什么生活上的事情能分享，毕竟你是一个结束了工作连自己家都不回反而跑到我家里来的人。”

“鉴于我的工作性质，”特工苦笑了一下，“一年有大半年都在外面跑，确实没有什么个人生活。”

“至少你刚去过斯里兰卡。”Q仔细研究过杯里的红茶然后突然开口。

“停留一小会，只来得及买个纪念品。我倒真是想有个休假呢。”Seb无不遗憾地说，“除了我的个人生活，我倒是发现了你安全防盗系统里的另一个漏洞。”

“是什么？”Q被勾起了好奇。

“防身武器。”特工不知从哪里变出一把Beretta 418，“外形小巧，便于隐藏。虽然威力不是很大，但是近距离射击用于防身也足够了。”

“你不是已经确保‘他们’不会发现这里，我要枪来做什么，下次你翻窗的时候给你一枪？”Q饶有兴致的翻看那只手枪。

“以防万一，”Seb拿过枪，托在手上给Q演示。“这样是上膛，扣扳机之前记得打开保险，千万不要对着自己——”

Q抓过枪熟练地退膛卸弹夹拆开然后又飞快地组装起来打开保险上膛瞄准Seb的眉心，整个过程不超过三十秒。特工抱着猫愣在了沙发上，合上保险的清脆咔嗒声惊醒了他，Q收起枪露出得意的笑容，“机械是我的专业，而枪，也只不过是一种机械。”

“看来你的安全问题是不用我担心了。”Seb有点惊魂未定的撸着猫，他反思自己是不是有点过于放松了，居然能让一个总是窝在电脑面前的人从自己手里拿走枪并顶着他的脑门。

“你今晚还留下吗？你可以继续睡沙发。”Q假装不在乎地问。

“很抱歉不行。”Seb恢复了他的冷静，“我明早还有工作，今晚得写一个报告。”他看了看表，也到该离开的时间了。“下次见，Q”

“最好别有下次。”Q大声嘟囔着，一边送Seb出门。

 

+1  
Sebastian早早来到MI6，今天是他任务归来向新军需官报道的日子。他穿过充满屏幕和电线的新Q支部来到了军需官办公室门前。

“009前来报到。”Seb轻轻敲门，然后推门进去。在充满各种图纸和零件的巨大办公桌后面，坐着一位昨晚刚刚跟他分享过生活和红茶的人。

“Welcome back,009. I’m your new Quartermaster.”

特工愣在原地，他最近受到的冲击的确有点多。

“Q。“

“Seb。“

“我以为你只是我们的人。“

“没想到？我昨天告诉过你我最近升职了。你从什么时候知道我的身份的？“

“第一次闯入你家的后一天。我查了你的详细资料，如果你不是我们的人恐怕就要被‘清洗’了。”Seb做了一个消除的手势。

“哼，程序要求。”Q表示理解，“我是第二次才知道你的身份，但这不公平，你知道我的住址但那时候我却连你的名字都不知道。”

“你现在知道了。”Seb走过来撑在办公桌上，从上面俯视Q，在图纸上落下了一小片阴影。

Q毫不畏惧地直视他的眼睛，并没有被里面外勤特工特有的诱惑眼神打动。他敲敲笔电，“我为什么没有收到应该今早发到我邮箱里的任务报告？”

Seb从怀里掏出一沓文件，手写的任务报告。干净漂亮的细长字体，跟奶粉箱子里的卡片上一样。

“所以你昨天晚上走了就是因为这个？”

“给新军需官一点好印象。”特工被探究的目光盯得有点发虚。

“对每个军需官都这样？”

“只对你。”听出了不满的特工赶紧补救。

Q明显不接受这个，一边翻着报告一边推过来一个小托盘，“请上交上次任务的装备。”

“呃，我没随身带着。”特工没料到这个，Q就是故意的，那把枪明明在他手里。

“是送给哪个情人了吧。”Q故意这么说。

“是送给一个我想要追求的人。”该死的外勤特工技能，Q不想抬头看那个因为自己发红耳朵尖而扩大的得意的笑容。

 

番外

**#1**  
“一个忠告，别总招惹Q。”在射击训练场里，Sebastian摘下耳对Bond说。  
“那孩子在没正式做军需官的时候就吓到了我两次。”Seb至今想起来还心有余悸，但是他绝对不会把让一个后勤官用枪指着头这样的丢人事说出来。  
“所以你现在是在跟‘那孩子’谈恋爱吗？”Bond欠揍地强调了那个称呼。  
“如果你不介意的话，我也可以称他为‘My Q’。”  
“确定不是因为你在他面前太放松警惕了吗，老头子。”  
Seb盯着无可救药的Bond摇了摇头，“总之我是提醒你了，James。”  
  
在这场不成功的提醒之后，类似最后一秒才告诉Bond扒上地铁的事情又发生了很多。  
  
  
  
  
 **#2**  
007惊奇地发现他(们)的军需官居然有一手包扎缝合伤口的好手艺。  
  
麻烦特工又一次把军需官拖到需要出外勤的地步。这回甚至更糟，特工浑身伤口地瘫在简陋的安全屋里。还好都只是外伤，没有骨折，Q迅速抓过小药箱开始消毒缝合。处理完特工身上大大小小的伤口，Q觉得自己简直变成了弗兰肯斯坦。  
  
逐渐清醒过来的特工摸到了身上缝合整齐的伤口。  
“Hey……Q……”  
军需官留给他一个没好气的背影，手里收拾着药箱。突然一声痛苦的呻吟吓得他扔了手里的东西扑到Bond旁边，低头却看到一双促狭的眼睛。气得Q狠狠按了一下特工上臂一个不太严重的伤口，榨出了一声真实的痛呼。  
  
“谢谢。”Bond手指划过那些被妥善处理的伤口，轻声说。“你是从哪学的这个？”  
“在活人身上练出来的。”Q假装凶恶地吓唬他，“还不是因为Seb总是翻窗——”  
Q一下说漏了嘴，停顿半晌又自暴自弃的说下去。  
“还不是因为Seb——009，任务结束不去医疗部报道，总是血淋淋地跑到我家里来，第二天顶着用牙线缝合还发炎的伤口去医疗部被护士长骂得狗血淋头，还让我差一点上了医疗部的黑名单，所以我就常备着这种东西了。”  
“由于你们外勤特工这种不要命的毛病，我不得不背着这些以防万一。”Q在Bond身上比划了一下，像是气得想给他一下子却因为他满身的伤又收回了手。“你看，现在就是这个万一。”  
  
“原来做你负责的特工还有这项福利。”Bond总是特别擅长混淆重点。“我要求这项任务结束立刻去你家里报道。”  
“如果你真的敢，”Q充满威胁的看着他，“我想Sebastian不会介意把你的伤打得更重一点。”


	2. 番外

**#1**  
“一个忠告，别总招惹Q。”在射击训练场里，Sebastian摘下耳对Bond说。  
“那孩子在没正式做军需官的时候就吓到了我两次。”Seb至今想起来还心有余悸，但是他绝对不会把让一个后勤官用枪指着头这样的丢人事说出来。  
“所以你现在是在跟‘那孩子’谈恋爱吗？”Bond欠揍地强调了那个称呼。  
“如果你不介意的话，我也可以称他为‘My Q’。”  
“确定不是因为你在他面前太放松警惕了吗，老头子。”  
Seb盯着无可救药的Bond摇了摇头，“总之我是提醒你了，James。”

在这场不成功的提醒之后，类似最后一秒才告诉Bond扒上地铁的事情又发生了很多。

 

  
**#2**  
007惊奇地发现他(们)的军需官居然有一手包扎缝合伤口的好手艺。

麻烦特工又一次把军需官拖到需要出外勤的地步。这回甚至更糟，特工浑身伤口地瘫在简陋的安全屋里。还好都只是外伤，没有骨折，Q迅速抓过小药箱开始消毒缝合。处理完特工身上大大小小的伤口，Q觉得自己简直变成了弗兰肯斯坦。

逐渐清醒过来的特工摸到了身上缝合整齐的伤口。  
“Hey……Q……”  
军需官留给他一个没好气的背影，手里收拾着药箱。突然一声痛苦的呻吟吓得他扔了手里的东西扑到Bond旁边，低头却看到一双促狭的眼睛。气得Q狠狠按了一下特工上臂一个不太严重的伤口，榨出了一声真实的痛呼。

“谢谢。”Bond手指划过那些被妥善处理的伤口，轻声说。“你是从哪学的这个？”  
“在活人身上练出来的。”Q假装凶恶地吓唬他，“还不是因为Seb总是翻窗——”  
Q一下说漏了嘴，停顿半晌又自暴自弃的说下去。  
“还不是因为Seb——009，任务结束不去医疗部报道，总是血淋淋地跑到我家里来，第二天顶着用牙线缝合还发炎的伤口去医疗部被护士长骂得狗血淋头，还让我差一点上了医疗部的黑名单，所以我就常备着这种东西了。”  
“由于你们外勤特工这种不要命的毛病，我不得不背着这些以防万一。”Q在Bond身上比划了一下，像是气得想给他一下子却因为他满身的伤又收回了手。“你看，现在就是这个万一。”

“原来做你负责的特工还有这项福利。”Bond总是特别擅长混淆重点。“我要求这项任务结束立刻去你家里报道。”  
“如果你真的敢，”Q充满威胁的看着他，“我想Sebastian不会介意把你的伤打得更重一点。”


End file.
